<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I’m not sure if it’s a sexual thing or not.” by WavesOver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768224">“I’m not sure if it’s a sexual thing or not.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver'>WavesOver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>410 Prompt challenge [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jacking off and forgetting that there is still someone in the room with you, Other, attempted bride buying, but soooo many dark implications, did i mention that this is dark, discussion of past rape, jacking off on revenge, mastubation, messy situation all around, no details but still, no murders or shown rape, this is dark, unintentionally perfect for the Halloween season, would rather be safe than sorry in any case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many dark corners in this world, some that Isis knows quite well. Some however, she finds herself pulled towards to repay a debt, a debt paid in blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>... bah I'll let the reader decide, ... does this count as Ishizu Ishtar/Kaiba Seto?, Ishizu Ishtar &amp; Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>410 Prompt challenge [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I’m not sure if it’s a sexual thing or not.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was in front of the head of Sennen industries, the man in front of her leering at her while her father tries to bring up her virtues, sometimes bring up something that contradicts what he told her at home, where she was as whim to her father’s destructive and ever shifting moods and anyone else in the household. Rishad survived by being the servant he was told he is, that he would only accept children of his own blood, not that he treats them any better. Malik rebels, fighting and clawing and doing everything in his power to ruin his father and everything he has ever accomplished.</p><p>They are here to offer her as a bride, no to the man in front of him, no. To his nephew, the hidden heir of the company, the only son of the late Akhenamkhanen Sennen, Atem Sennen. But she never saw him, never even seen a picture of him, and she had the feeling that she never will, that the reason Atem was never seen was to make sure no one missed him when he’s gone.</p><p>There was a burning hate for these men, but she saw no way to stop them, no way to cut herself out of the puppet strings that were slowly chocking her, the only change being who holds the strings.</p><p>It was boiling, almost ready to explode when the door opened, showing a woman with dark purple hair, a pleasant smile on her face that would look kind, but her instincts told her there was more than meets the eye with her, that her face right now is a mask and only a fool would fall for it.</p><p>Her father was a fool.</p><p>“Ah, Mrs. Pe’ar, I am so glad to see the future mother-in-law of my beloved daughter. I hope their union is prosperous,” he greeted in a disturbingly cheery voice, showing more pride in her this moment then any other accomplishment that she has earned on her own.</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Ishtar,” she greeted as the man that they had been talking to rose from his seat.</p><p>“Ah, Anthy, how fortunate that you’re here, I’m glad to see you’re doing well” mister Pe’ar said, his tight smile showing he was, in fact, not glad to see her at all.</p><p>“I’m glad to see you too, Akhnadin,” she replied back, her smile as fake as his but more relaxed, her eyes like mirrors reflecting on the world, showing only what the seer wants to see.</p><p>They had a pleasant conversation after that… if one ignored the jabs at the two Pe’ar shot at each other under superficial compliments, the hate palatable to anyone with sense, which is why when Anthy gave her father a box of chocolates, the kind that he loved (and wasn’t that a blazing red flag that she knew that even though they never met), he accepted without any thought towards them.</p><p>He was dead by the next morning, the poison slow enough that it seemed like he died in his sleep.</p><p>Malik was wailing on the body, all his rage let loose on the corpse, why she looked on with an emptiness inside her. Not joy nor sadness, just… nothing. Like it was a character in a book who had died rather than her father.</p><p>She was so numb, in disbelief at how quickly he was killed, when Rishad gave her the phone, Anthy on the line, cheery and bright for someone who just poisoned a man to death.</p><p>She tried to feel angry, to hate the woman on the other side… but all she felt was relief and gratitude, that he’s dead and won’t control them any longer.</p><p>But nothing is free in this world and Anthy has her price already in hand.</p><p>****</p><p>He was neck-deep into his work for the day when the woman came in, a dark-skinned one with a modest white dress and a folder in hand.</p><p>“What do you want?” he said as he typed up the proposal for the next Kaibaland ride, not even turning from his screen to talk to her.</p><p>“I have something important to give you.”</p><p>“Then give it to my secretary and get the hell out.”</p><p>“It’s about your father.”</p><p>He turned from the proposal, glaring at the woman in front of him. The woman who both held his greatest secret and greatest desire. The awful truth that the man he loved, the man who played with him, the man who raised him when Mama passes away, the man he always tried to measure up to whenever he worried about … was not his biological father.</p><p>It was no secret. He was at least three months old when his parents met. It doesn’t matter. He still loved him like a son and always saw him as his own.</p><p>It was one of the reasons those assholes who took him and Mokuba in had no issue taking all of them money he left behind. After all, it was going to <em>family</em>.</p><p>He enjoyed the fear on their worthless son’s face when he saw <em>who</em> was interviewing him.</p><p>No… he and Mokuba didn’t share the same father… because the bastard <em>raped</em> his mom. He raped her after she was drugged by some ‘friends’ and sold off the richest asshole. He even tried to kill her afterwards, Mama only surviving because she was good at holding her breath.</p><p>Even now, he had traces of the man. The deep blue eyes he used as daggers in his business room battles, his height, his skin that tans <em>oh so nicely</em> in the sun, skin that he has to bleach to keep it looking normal.</p><p>“And <em>what</em> about my father,” he answered, spitting the word father like it was poison.</p><p>“I have a file on him. A file that you’d find some use for,” she said as she came over to his desk and placed the coveted file on it, pushing it over the length of the table.</p><p>This file… this<em> file…</em></p><p>He took the file and scans through them, learning the monster’s secrets, his <em>demons</em>. His mind whirled with plans and blackmail and..</p><p>A cough brought him out of it, with the woman still there.</p><p>He glared at her, for the debt he now has to her.</p><p>“What’s your angle?” he hissed, because someone who has this information wants <em>something</em>.</p><p>She looks away, some kind of weak emotion causing it no doubt, before she got over the weakness and stated her request.</p><p>“You have a cousin. One who was brought in the world the same way as you. He… is unaware of his uncle’s dealings. I ask that whatever vengeance you take does not involve him.”</p><p>“Really,” he said with a mocking smile, “And why would I do that?”</p><p>“Because it is his mother who gave me that, and I doubt she wouldn’t find some way of taking you down the same way,” she said as a matter of fact, looking him dead in the eye.</p><p>“Hm, I suppose that’s fair…” he replied, focusing more on that section and seeing how he can use these blood ties to his advantage…</p><p>She moves towards the door, before he stopped her.</p><p>“Who said you are going to leave?”</p><p>“And what would you need with me? You have the file.”</p><p>“The file yes, but that tell me about the man, what he values, what will<em> hurt</em>,” he spoke, not liking that he’s so dependent on her, but he doesn’t want to just humiliate this man. No, he wants it to <em>hurt</em>. He wants <em>that</em> man to be so broken he’s follows Gozaburo’s example.</p><p>She looks away, hesitant for whatever reason, before going over to his side, going long into the night to plan their master stroke against their shared enemy.</p><p>****</p><p>It took a month to complete it, but by the time he was through, the name of Akhnadin Pe’ar is a reviled name that only the most desperate of businessmen would associate with, with the family company now under the control of his late brother’s wife until his nephew, that he had tried to assassinate, is capable of doing so. Well, he <em>was</em> reviled, because death has a way of making people look better, even if he was the one who took his own life.</p><p>He felt his hand go and open his flap, bringing his already hard member out as his hands move up and down on it, using his own precum as a makeshift lube as he imagines the despair on his face as all his secrets are exposed, the boy who survived his genocidal attack on a random village prettied-up and his rough edges smoothed over for the interview he had at several news organizations, the paper trail connecting him to human trafficking, the bribes and even attempt at killing the woman who would eventually become his brother’s wife, all of it was revealed to the world, with the grieving woman and dumb-struck nephew being just two more victims of his power-hungry ways, and several governments dealing with mass incarceration of their officials who had … <em>personal</em> <em>dealings</em> with him.</p><p>Isis was just in the room, when Seto moaned out loud and she saw what he had been doing to the images on the screen.</p><p>She looked on as Seto jacked off to their revenge, the thought that he <em>destroyed</em> the man that had taken so much from Mama, that the bastard was ruined by <strong><em>his</em></strong> hands bringing him closer to climax, until he released it all, his desk stained white with his chum.</p><p>He fell forward and for a few moments, everything was right in the world.</p><p>Until she made a pointed cough.</p><p>He was dragged out of his blissful state and now had to deal with the fact he just masturbated in front of her. He glared at her, more pissed at himself then at her.</p><p>“I’m not sure if it’s a sexual thing or not,” she commented, not looking away like a normal person, but staring him dead in the eyes, far too calm for someone who had just seen one of the most powerful men in Japan masturbate like a boy that discovered what sex is.</p><p>“Hn, take it as you will,” he dismissed, too satisfied to yell at her, especially since she gave him something so valuable.</p><p>She then left, both satisfied at the debt paid and the public demise of the man that had tried to buy her for himself, free with the rest of her family to forge their own path.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is all kinds of messed up and I’m not sorry. It’s also a sequel to this<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121764">piece</a> , with a third on the way to round out this surprise trilogy.</p><p>Also, kids, don’t bleach your skin. It’s not doing you any favors down the road… or ever.</p><p>Also, also, I have no idea what kind of relationship Seto and Isis have after all that... maybe they don't know either.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>